Field of the Invention
This invention relates to information processing technology, and more specifically it relates to technology for more quickly and more accurately detecting burst information (information disseminated on a scale differing from normal) in social media.
Description of the Related Art
There exists a phenomenon in which, when a natural disaster or important social issue arises, information on social media is disseminated with extreme quickness and on a vast scale, and that phenomenon has at times been called a “burst” phenomenon. Within such burst information there is included information that differs from the facts (such as misinformation, rumors), and depending on the situation this information can be a threat to enterprise activities. Accordingly, there is sought technology that can quickly and accurately detect a “burst” phenomenon.
In response to this need, various former technologies have been offered. As an example, in Japanese Patent 2008-165598A, for the problem stated “To provide technology capable of taking rumor information from the information disclosed on a network, simultaneously extracting information related to such, and simultaneously presenting it to the user,” there has been offered a technology that, “Comprises a data collection means for receiving data disclosed by a server device on a network and for storing the data as various collection data in a collected data memory means; a rumor information judgment means for extracting a character string included in the collected data and for obtaining a judgment result, based on the character string, whether or not the collected data is rumor information; a related information data extraction means for extracting, from a server device on a network or from a pre-accumulated related information database, rumor information data judged to be rumor information and related information data being at least the author of the rumor information data, or the content of the rumor information data, or the name or network address of the server device storing the data, or file information for the rumor information data; and, an output means for simultaneously outputting the rumor information data and the related information data.” Additionally, in J. Kleinberg: Bursty and Hierarchical Structure in Streams, Proceeding of the 8th ACM SIGKDD International Conference on Knowledge Discovery and Data Mining, (2002), there is offered technology for detecting whether or not information is burst information by evaluating the increase extent of keywords.